Killua Zoldyck
Killua Zoldyck is one of the main characters of the manga Hunter × Hunter, written by Yoshihiro Togashi. Backstory Killua is the heir to the Zoldyck family of assassins. Since birth, he went through extensive training to become the perfect killing machine. However, he eventually grew bored of killing, and decided to run away from home to become a Hunter. During his time taking the Hunter Exam, Killua met Gon Freecss, a boy his age who also wanted to become a Hunter. From then on, Gon and Killua grew to become good friends, even after Killua forfeited the Hunter Exam to protect Gon from Illumi, Killua's older brother who entered the exam to bring Killua home. After being taken back to his family home by Illumi, Gon came to rescue him, convincing Killua's father that Killua had made friends and should be aloud to choose his own path. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Physicality: '''Due to his extensive training from birth to become an assassin, Killua has trained his physical abilities to superhuman levels. * '''Resistant to Electricity and Poison: '''Through his training, Killua has become very resistant to electricity and toxins. He can withstand high levels of voltage with ease, and can drink five cans of laxatives without any side effects. * '''Muscle Control: '''During his assassin training, Killua was taught how to manipulate his muscles and joints. He can effortlessly dislodge his joints to escape being bound, before fixing them just as easily. He can also adjust the anatomy of his hand to transform his fingernails into razor-sharp claws, capable of slicing through human limbs with ease. * '''Assassin Techniques: '''During his assassin training, Killua learned many different assassination abilities. ** '''The Snake Awakens: '''Killua whips his arms around with incredible speed to slice through anything that touches them. ** '''Shadow Step: '''Killua can walk and run around without making a sound. ** '''Rhythm Echo: '''Through a varying cadence of steps, Killua can create afterimages of himself to confuse his enemy. * '''Nen: Nen is the ability to use the life energy, or aura, of the user and manipulate it. Killua's Nen type is Transmuter, meaning he specializes in making his aura mimic the properties of something else. While he can't produce as much aura as Gon, Killua has much greater control over his. ** Ten: By forming a shroud of aura around the user's body, they can use it as a basic defense against Nen attacks, though it doesn't protect against physical attacks. Ten also slows down the user's aging process and keep their body from breaking down over time. ** Zetsu: Keeps the user's aura from leaking out of their body, making them harder to sense and relieving fatigue, at the cost of leaving them defenseless against Nen attacks. ** Ren: Expands the size and intensity of the user's aura to boost their strength and durability. ** Gyo: Focuses aura into a single part of the body to increase its strength, at the cost of leaving the rest of the body more vulnerable. Using Gyo on the eyes allows the user to see someone else's aura, or other hidden objects. ** In: An advanced form of Zetsu that hides the user's aura without forcing them to shut it off, making it perfect for sneak attacks. ** En: Expands the user's aura in a spherical radius around them, letting them sense the shape and movement of anything that enters it. ** Shu: Extends the user's aura onto an object that they're holding, enhancing its strength. ** Ko: Concentrates all of the user's aura into one part of their body, making it incredibly powerful, at the cost of the rest of the body being completely defenseless. ** Ken: A combination of Ten and Ren, using Ren to enhance the user's aura before enveloping themselves with it, providing greater defense than Ten. ** Ryu: The real-time use of Gyo, shifting the concentration of aura between two body parts in quick succession. * Electricity Manipulation: '''Killua's Hatsu, the special way he uses Nen, is the power to transform his Aura into electrical currents and manipulate it. He does this by absorbing electricity from an outside source. ** '''Thunder Palm: '''After channeling electricity into his hands, Killua touches the target to give them a powerful shock. ** '''Thunderbolt: '''Fires a bolt of lightning from Killua's hand, usually from the air. While it doesn't inflict much physical damage, it is very painful and can stun the target. Equipment * '''Skateboard: '''A normal skateboard that Killua brought to the Hunter Exam. He's very skilled in riding it, and can wield it decently as a weapon. * '''Yo-Yo's: '''Killua's main weapons are a pair of yo-yo's made of an unknown metal alloy. Each one weighs fifty kilograms, but Killua wields them with ease. He can use them as long-ranged clubbing weapons, or for conducting his electricity. * '''Taser: '''While he doesn't carry it often, Killua sometimes carries a taser, which he uses to absorb electricity from and power his electrical abilities. Alternate Forms * '''Assassin Mode: '''By detaching all emotion and focusing solely on killing his opponent, Killua enters a special state that channels his strength and concentration better. This is signified by his eyes going blank, losing all signs of emotion. * '''Godspeed: '''By generating a surge of electricity into his own body, Killua can stimulate his nervous system and greatly boost his speed. In this state, Killua is fast enough to overwhelm the Royal Guards, who he couldn't even scratch in his normal form. This form is divided into two different techniques, Speed of Lightning, which greatly boosts Killua's running and movement speed, and Hurricane Swift Thunder, which greatly boosts his reaction speed. Due to the electricity running through him, Killua can shock foes on contact and generate electrical currents between his hands in this form. Feats Strength * Pushed open a 64-ton gate. * Lifted boulders several times his size. * Easily tore out someone's heart. * Cleaved through several trees with one strike. * Tore off a Chimera Ant's head. * Casually swings 50 kg yo-yo's faster than the eye can see. * Can send people into the air high enough that a fall can kill them. * A single swipe of his hand can decapitate people. * Can tear someone's head into pieces with his bare hands. Speed * Moves faster than the eye can track. * Can kill someone before they even know they've been attacked. * Knocked out more than a hundred opponents in a few minutes. * Much faster than Gon. * Ripped off someone's head before they even saw Killua move. * Dodges point-blank gunfire. * Without the use of nen, can dodge a punch coming to his left while his left eye was blinded. * Can catch a nen projectile before it pierces his brain. Durability * No-sold a kick to the stomach. * A blow that could knock out Gon could only briefly stun him. * Bullets only pierce less than an inch of his muscle. * Slept through being tortured with a whip. * Didn't react to being burned. * Doesn't feel pain from dislodging his joints. * It takes several thousand volts of electricity to hurt him. * Tanked a point blank explosion. Skill * Can defeat foes physical stronger than him. * Can knock out a person by touching one spot on their neck. * Tore out Johness' heart before he even saw him attack. * At age nine, got to the 199th floor of the Heavens Arena tournament. * Has the potential to be the greatest assassin in the world. * Took hour and an half to defeat 1488 experienced fighters in a room. * Was ambushed by seven chimera ants and effortlessly defeated five of them. * Can somehow see in the dark. Weaknesses * If '''Killua uses his aura too much in succession, he will start to run low on it. If he uses all of it, Killua dies. * Needs to drain electricity from an outside source to use his electricity manipulation. * Godspeed quickly drains his electricity supply. * Can be cocky and reckless at times. Fun Facts * Killua is the most popular Hunter X Hunter character, according to the popularity polls. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Speedsters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Hunters Category:Shueisha Category:Ki Users Category:Hunter × Hunter